


The Wrong Happy Ending

by cptbauman



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Runaway Bride, SQACC2, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbauman/pseuds/cptbauman
Summary: Emma's finally found her happy ending. She has her parents, her son, and she's getting married to Hook. When the big day comes, she can't help but feel the nerves that every bride gets on their big day. It doesn't take long before she's questioning whether it's more than just cold feet.What if her happy ending isn't a man?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	The Wrong Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This story was definitely out of my comfort zone to write. I'm not a wedding person so writing this didn't feel entirely natural to me. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I'm extremely happy that I branched out and explored a topic that I wouldn't have otherwise considered.
> 
> Please don't forget to Kudos and Comment. I hope you enjoy reading 'The Wrong Happy Ending.'

_'Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

_It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.'_

Emma Swan knew those words by heart. They'd been taunting her daily for the past six months, and frankly, she was sick of them. Or sick of what they represented.

She just couldn't figure it out. It was as if her brain was scrambled like some jigsaw puzzle where someone had taken some of the pieces. She'd been walking around the streets of Storybrooke in a haze, feeling as if the life had been sucked out of her. When she'd said yes to marrying Killian, she hadn't realized that she was setting herself up for months of dress fittings, venue choosing, and trivial decisions that meant something only to her mother. It just wasn't her. Or at least, it didn't feel like it.

It was nights like this- Well, nights that weren't the early morning of her wedding day- that Emma had treasured the most since he'd popped the question. She would slip out of the house in the bogus hours of the morning with no particular goal in mind and just walk. She didn't care where she ended up, nor did she care how long she was gone. The bed Emma shared with her soon to be husband only felt cold. At least outside, she could collect her thoughts peacefully without a snoring pirate keeping her up.

Besides giving Emma at least a little stress-free time, the late-night walks allowed her to escape from a house that felt way too empty. Ironically, the house she'd bought for herself and Killian all those months ago was anything but empty at the moment. You couldn't get through the living room without stubbing your toe on at least a few boxes of wedding invitations addressed to everyone in Storybrooke. They were even blocking the tv at this point! And no one got between Emma and her gory, if not slightly too sexual, Game of Thrones!

There was also the questions. If Emma was lucky, and she managed to drag her walk on long enough to skip breakfast, she would avoid the daily onslaught of questions from whichever Storybrooke resident decided to impose that day.

_"Are you two going to have any kids?"_

No, she already had Henry.

_"Are you going to take Killian's last name?"_

What was wrong with Swan? Swan's a great last name!

_"Any nerves about the Wedding?"_

Yes! A big fat mother fucking yes!

If Storybrooke hadn't been suspiciously quiet for the few months that she had been engaged, Emma would've been going out of her mind. Although, she might've thanked whatever God controlled the Earth if they'd sent another snow monster their way. It would've provided a more than welcome break from wedding planning. Who knew there were so many shades of beige?!

Fewer monster attacks also meant less time with Regina. It wasn't as if she actively missed the stubborn, bitchy brunette. It was simply an observation Emma had made during one of her walks. She still saw the woman whenever she dropped Henry off at the Mills mansion. They were still co-parents, after all. But their contact hadn't existed outside of a brief nod from her car after making sure Henry got to the front door unharmed. She almost found herself missing her.

Well, of course, she missed her. They were friends. Regina was her mentor and confidante when it came to all things magic. But she hadn't been using her magic much as of late. It kinda sucked.

Emma knew she'd see the brunette in a couple of hours for the wedding. Regina, after several weeks of badgering from Emma's persistent mother, had begrudgingly agreed to be a part of the wedding party. Emma's maid of honor, to be exact. It wasn't as if the job came with many strings. No, Mary Margaret had made sure all organization of the day lay in her own hands. Her daughter's wedding just had to be perfect. Regina was more there as a ceremonial role. Nothing more but a valued family friend.

In all honesty, Emma was glad not to have had to choose a maid of honor. It was difficult enough deciding on a dress that didn't feel like it was suffocating her more and more with every step she took. She didn't know who she would've chosen. Out of all the people in Storybrooke, Emma hadn't exactly clicked with anyone. Regina probably would've been her choice, anyway.

She made her way down Mifflin street, hugging the red leather to her body, fighting off the winter chill. She hadn't realized how far she'd walked, too lost in her thoughts to have any real sense of direction. This happened more often than not. 5 AM, chilly, stood outside Regina's. She really had to get back soon...

"Emma?" A voice spoke to her left. She looked up to see Regina stood on the porch of 108, arms wrapped tightly around the thick cardigan that was definitely not substantial for a Storybrooke winter.

"Regina, hey." She mumbled tiredly, feeling slightly awkward at having been caught outside before the sun.

"What are you doing here? It's-"

"Early. I know."

"Come in." The brunette offered, unexpectedly courteous. "You must be freezing."

Emma gladly took the invite, walking quickly up the gravel drive. She wiped her feet as she entered, letting Regina close the door behind her as she shook off a chill.

"So, what's got you up at this time? Nice morning for a stroll?"

Emma laughed at the Queen's sarcasm, following her into the living room so they could sit. There was already a warm fire going, telling Emma she wasn't the only one up at such an obscene time. "Just needed to clear my head before the big day."

"Mm. It is a big day, isn't it?"

"Only if you're my mother." the savior joked, pulling her jacket from her arms, using it to blanket her curled up legs.

Regina smirked. "I would've thought you'd be all for the big dress and partying."

"Oh, c'mon."

That led Regina into a laugh, Emma joining in after a second. "Not your thing, then?"

"Hell no."

"And what does Hook have to say about that?"

"What does Killian have to do with anything?"

"Emma, you're marrying him today."

"Yeah. So everyone keeps telling me."

Regina's face scrunched with concern. "Emma?"

"Don't." Emma stopped her, already regretting saying anything. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"No. No, you did."

"I really didn't."

"Emma." Regina let her hand cover Emma's, stopping the savior's frozen fingers from fidgeting with her jacket. "Is everything okay with you and Hook?"

"Yeah," Emma insisted, taking her hand away. "Yeah, of course."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"It's just wedding nerves. Everyone gets them."

"Not necessarily." The brunette countered. She shrugged when Emma gave her a stern look. "I'm just saying, Captain Guyliner isn't the most attractive person out there."

"Regina-"

"Emma. I'm your maid of honor. It's my job to get you down that aisle. If you and Hook end up divorcing in however many years, you're not holding me responsible."

"I won't-"

"And what's more." Regina cut her off again. "I'm not forcing you to marry him if you don't want to."

"I do," Emma spoke, finally getting a word in edgeways. "I do want to get married. I'm just not sure the whole big white wedding is my thing."

"It wouldn't be my thing either if my mother had invited the entire town."

Regina smiled as she watched Emma chuckle, happy to see a smile on the blonde's face. "It's not that bad, Regina."

"Jiminy Cricket is officiating your wedding."

"And Snow is definitely going to accept me and Hook running off to a small chapel out of town." Emma's laughing continued.

"I'll tie her down?"

The conversation continued, carrying on all the way until 6:30 when Regina decided to make breakfast for them both. Emma sat at the breakfast bar, watching Regina work, swiftly preparing three servings of scrambled eggs and bacon. She could allow the consumption of processed red meat if it meant getting more out of the stubborn blonde.

"You walk by here a lot. Almost everyday this week." Regina observed, dishing the food out and setting a plate aside for Henry.

"You've noticed?"

"Of course, I've noticed. The way you walk, I could hear you coming before an elephant!" The brunette set the plates down on the table, letting Emma dig in before she continued. "Is the wedding really making you this anxious?"

"Ye- No," Emma spoke through an open mouth of food. The Queen cringed at the sight, making Emma shut her mouth as soon as she saw. She just shrugged, dismissing the question.

"Look, when I was getting married to Snow's father, I knew it wasn't right for me. I knew my mother was the only reason I was there." Regina sat herself across from the blonde. "Just ask yourself why you're walking down that aisle."

"I love Killian."

"I never said you didn't. I just think you've not considered all the possibilities."

"Yeah, because the possibility of someone other than Hook being my soulmate in a town as small as Storybrooke is really something I should consider," Emma argued sarcastically.

"I'm just saying." Regina continued, ignoring Emma's comment. "Maybe your happy ending isn't a man."

Emma stared at the brunette, not having expected her to say that. She was sure Regina wasn't insinuating anything to do with her sexuality, but there was also a part of her wishing she was. On more than one occasion, Emma had found herself wondering about ex-Evil Queen. Emma had always had a preference for girls over guys- her teenage experimenting having lasted a lot longer than just a phase. While she'd never seen herself marrying a guy, or getting married at all with her luck, whenever she did imagine the big day, she always saw Regina at the end of the aisle, waiting so they could say 'I do'.

It was a stupid fantasy, she knew. She had no idea whether Regina was even into girls, and it was unlikely since she'd never directly shown an interest before. Besides, even if Regina did happen to fancy girls, it wasn't as if she'd have a crush on Emma. There was no way.

"Morning, Mom." Henry's tired voice interrupted her thoughts. "Oh. Hi, Ma."

He reached into the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice, pouring himself a glass as his moms greeted him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ma. But why are you here? I thought you'd be getting ready for the wedding."

"I am," Emma answered, taking a sip of her own coffee, tense hands clasping the mug tightly. "Regina just invited me over for breakfast before we start. Don't wanna be going down the aisle on an empty stomach."

Regina glared at Emma's lie, not liking her withholding the truth from their son. "David will be by to pick you up in an hour, Henry." She turned her attention to the boy she was addressing. "Can you handle your tie on your own or?"

"I've got it, Mom. I'm sixteen. I can handle a tie."

His moms laughed at their son's claim of maturity, Emma ruffling his hair as he sat beside her. They talked for a little while longer, Emma getting up halfway through to clean the dishes, much to Regina's protest. After that, Emma and Regina left to go to the Swan-Jones household, leaving Henry to wait for David on his own.

* * *

"Oh, shit." Killian cursed as soon as he saw Emma and Regina enter through the front door. He placed a hand to his eyes in an attempt to obscure his view of the bride, his pirate superstitions of 'the groom can't see the bride before the wedding' forcing his act. "Swan, I didn't realize you'd be back so soon."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, offering to take Regina's jacket from her.

"You're usually back around eight when you go on one of your walks."

The blonde's brow furrowed with questions. "Is monitoring my walks a hobby of everyone's?"

"No, it's just that hideous jacket is hard to miss." Regina quipped from behind the bride. Emma turned to shoot her a glare, only to be cut short by her mother's entrance.

"Regina, Emma. Good, you're here!" Mary Margaret spoke excitedly, hugging her daughter tightly. "Oh, Hook. You're still here?" She was surprised to see the pirate still stood in the kitchen.

"Aye." He answered, now walking backward to the door, avoiding the sight of his fiancée. "But I'll be taking my leave now if that's okay. Don't want any bad luck."

"It's not like we need it in this town," Regina mumbled to herself, crossing her arms.

"Nothing is stopping this wedding from happening." Snow insisted, busying herself with unzipping the dress bag laid lazily by the blonde on the sofa the night before. "I don't care if Killian turns into a flying monkey."

"Mom!" Emma protested. "That was one time."

"Who knows." Regina laughed, watching the blonde pout. "Might be your type."

"Men who turn into flying monkeys are so not my type. They're not anyone's type!"

"Right." Snow spoke up, interrupting the women's antics. "Regina, I need you to grab Emma's make-up and curling iron from upstairs. I'll call and see where Ruby and Belle are with the bridesmaid dresses."

"What about me?"

"Oh, Emma, honey. You just sit until we need you."

"Yeah, Emma, _honey."_ Regina taunted, leaving the blonde to shout after her as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

By the time the team of women had managed to get Emma ready and in her dress, the car had already pulled up outside to take the wedding party to the Town Hall. Emma sat in front of the mirror, watching through the glass as Regina pulled the iron through one last curl.

It was freaky what makeup and a big poofy dress could do. The blonde almost didn't recognize herself. It was a lot different from her usual tank top and leather armor. Heck, she didn't even know why she'd chosen this dress. It wasn't 'her' at all.

"Emma, you look beautiful." Snow commented at the image of her daughter all dressed up. She truly was like a perfect little doll.

Emma couldn't blame her mom for her over-eagerness when it came to the wedding. She had, after all, missed every one of Emma's milestones before this. The big fancy wedding was more Emma's way of appeasing her mom's grief over having missed out on so much. If Emma had had her way, she really would have escaped to a small registry office out of town, just as Regina had suggested. That woman really knew her sometimes.

She let her mom fuss over her a little while longer, Snow making sure the vail was secure in the back of Emma's bun before finally making peace with her daughter's attire. Snow left up the stairs to grab her bag and coat, leaving Emma and Regina on their own.

"Ready to back out, yet?" Regina half-joked, almost expecting the blonde to ask her to cut her out of the dress with how pale she looked.

Emma shook her head. "Regina, stop."

"I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't."

Regina stood, stunned at Emma's bluntness.

"I'm going through with this wedding. I made a promise to Killian, and I intend to keep it."

"Even if it means sacrificing your happiness?"

"I'm not-! I'm not sacrificing anything. I'm happy with Hook. Why are you so intent on me backing out of this wedding?"

"Because, Emma, you're not happy with Hook. You can't really tell me otherwise!"

"No. You don't like Hook. Is that what this is about? Some personal vendetta over guys that wear eyeliner?"

"Don't be silly," Regina argued, rolling her eyes.

"Look, _your majesty_ , I don't know how things worked in The Enchanted Forest, but this is Earth. If I say I wanna get married, I bloody well don't need the Evil Queen's approval!"

"Emma!" Her mother's voice scolded behind her. The blonde froze, embarrassment blazing in her cheeks as her mother came to walk in front of her. "Apologize to Regina, now."

"It's alright, Snow," Regina assured the younger brunette. "I'm quite used to the 'E-word' by now."

"That doesn't mean it's right. Emma. Now."

"Okay," Emma mumbled, feeling like a child having just been scorned by her parent. "Sorry, Regina. Mom's right. It was unfair of me to say the E-word.

"That's quite alright, _Miss Swan."_ The Queen teased her, watching Emma really fulfill her role as the 'blushing' bride. Boy, was she going to have fun today!

They followed Snow out of the house to the car, Regina picking up what she could of the overly-large dress. She stuffed the skirt into the Bently, Emma giving her an apologetic look from her seat in the car. She only just managed to fit in after the bride, jealous that Snow had cleverly opted for the front passenger seat.

They would be meeting Belle and Ruby at the Town Hall, having had a hold up at the dry-cleaners with the dresses. So they drove, having nothing else to provide a further holdup. The seconds in between Emma and the wedding arch were stretching thin, each one ticking away, taking a piece of Emma's resilience with them. She could feel it- her time wearing thinner than a thread, feeling heavier and heavier on her chest. This damn dress was too tight!

Emma let her head rest on the glass, embracing in the December cold on the glass. It was the one good thing about having her wedding in December. You couldn't tell if her flushed complexion was due to the cold or due to the panic flooding through her. It was honestly a little too much.

But still, she would get through it. She always did. Emma Swan was a strong woman. She had her mother and her friends to hold her hand. And besides, she should be glad that she's finally getting to share a major life event with her family. It was more than her four-year-old self could ever ask for, dreaming every day of a big happy family. And-

"Emma, sweetie?" Snow's voice called her from the front seat.

"Huh?" She uttered. "Sorry, Mom. Didn't hear you."

Her mother looked at her through the car's wing mirror, consternation written on her features. "I've been calling you for the last minute. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous."

She sat herself up, breathing a sigh of relief when her mother relinquished her scrutiny.

"I don't know, Emma." Regina's pressed further, her eyebrows raised in silent code. "You're looking a little pale."

"That's just the makeup."

Regina groaned quietly, sick of the blonde's stubbornness. She turned away, letting Emma sit alone in her doubts for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Mrs. Nolan." A voice called from the foyer, summoning the woman out of the green room.

The three had been stuck in the prep room for a good half an hour since they'd arrived at the Town Hall. Somehow, a major mix up with the flowers had occurred. What mix up was possible in such a small, centralized town was possible, Regina didn't know, but she didn't really have the mind to guess at the moment. Her attention was too focused on the blonde who looked as if she were plotting her escape.

Ever since she'd gotten her friend in the dress, it was as if a rabbit had been caught in a hunter's trap. Regina couldn't stop the constant waves of worry washing over her every time she looked at Emma, so she'd resolved to ignoring the woman, mixing in the occasional snarky comment.

"What?" Emma blurted out, sick of Regina's disapproving looks.

"Oh, come on, Miss Swan. You know what." She didn't have to explain.

"You know I couldn't care less whether you approve or not of this wedding. It's happening."

"Actually, at this moment, it seems to be anything but happening."

Emma glared at her. Full-on blazing angry green eyes, eyebrows stooped down in a frown, and her hands balled into fists on each side of her puffy skirt. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You clearly don't support mine and Hook's marriage, so why are you even here?"

Regina stood from where she'd been lazily strewn, seemingly taken aback by the Savior's comment.

"You've been negative all day, and I'm sick of it. Waiting for me to run. Watching as if I'm some kind of amusement for you! Jesus, Regina, I'm not your toy! You don't get to mess me around. Not today. You can take your smart-ass comments and stick them up _there._ You do this every time. My family can't have a happy occasion without you shitting all over it."

Regina didn't bother to interrupt.

"I'm honestly glad that you're my maid of honor. I couldn't have asked for a better time to tell you to but out of my business. You think that being Henry's mom somehow gives you the right to comment on everything I do. But it doesn't, Regina! I'm going out there, and I'm getting married. End of."

Emma expected the brunette to leave, to storm out, outraged by the onslaught of truth. When she didn't, Emma raised an eyebrow, waving her arms about as if that would trigger the reaction she wanted.

"You done yet, Miss Swan?" Regina asked calmly.

"What?"

"If I hadn't been your punching bag today," Regina explained. "You would've run off back to Boston by now, and we'd never see you again. You needed someone to take your stress out on. As your maid of honor, that's pretty much my job. So do you want to keep explaining why I'm the worst person in the world, or are you done?"

Emma just stood, silent at the realization.

"Besides, playing devil's advocate was pretty fun," Regina smirked to herself.

Any anger on Emma's face immediately withdrew. "Wow, thanks. I think you might've actually helped."

"You ready to go through with this thing, then?"

Emma nodded, letting Regina leave to see if she could magic up some solution to the flower crisis. Within minutes, Emma found herself outside the double doors to the main hall, waiting for her cue to enter.

She couldn't quite believe she was here. The road to this happy ending was one that Emma hadn't ever even considered possible. Ogres, fairies, magic! It almost felt as if it were all one big fever dream and that she was going to wake up in Storybrooke hospital, having crashed into the town's welcome sign after dropping her son off. Down the path of gaining so much, she'd also lost a lot too. Graham, Neal, even Henry's life had been threatened. She was honestly glad to be putting the heartache behind her, and at last, she could breathe and be thankful for… Well.

Trying to make sense of her thoughts, right now, was tricky. Her mind was buzzing with adrenaline. She could barely feel her parents taking her by the arms, Mary Margaret on her left and David on her right. She let them guide her down the aisle, falling back into her thoughts as the music played.

Her eyes drifted to the brunette walking in front of her. Regina was really the one she had to thank for all of this. Without Regina casting the curse, she wouldn't have had Henry, their life in Boston, or the chance to grow into a strong independent woman- something she wasn't sure she would have been if she'd grown up the dependent princess her parents had initially wanted. Regina was really her savior in all this. She knew Emma down to the roots of her being. Heck, she knew Emma's magic better than she did!

Regina was there for everything. The good and the bad. Even if she had caused most of the bad. Regina was strong, caring, and always looked so perfect. Even when Regina had gone down with a bad cold last year and Emma had seen, for the first time ever, Regina in yoga pants and a comfy loose-fitting t-shirt, she had still managed to look stunning. She always would to Emma.

Emma let herself zone back in, only halfway down the aisle. She looked around the room, barely appreciating the amazing decor job Snow had organized for this whole affair. Christmas themed garlands traced the picture rails and door frames. Even the arch where her fiancé stood with his back turned to her matched the whole Christmas theme. None of it felt special, though. The only thing she could really focus on was _her._

She felt her feet stop, suddenly, her arms being jolted forward slightly as the Charmings took a second to realize. The music paused, although that may have just been her mind blocking it out. Everyone had turned to look at the trio, watching the blonde stare straight ahead, her face blank, her eyes unblinking. She only blinked again when she saw Regina, the only object in her line of sight, turn to face her, clearly confused as to why everything had paused.

"Emma?" Her mother questioned, squeezing her arm gently.

"Sorry."

She forced herself to continue, ignoring the concerned look she got from Regina. By the time she'd made it to the arch, standing in front of her boyfriend, she knew what she wanted to say.

"Stop." She interrupted Archie's sermon with as little dramatics as possible.

Hook's already disgruntled look grew more intense. "What is it, love? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Well, no." Emma had to stop the instinct to reassure the pirate. "I'm sorry." She spoke more openly to the crowded room. "I can't go through with this. I'm really sorry, Killian."

"Emma, what do you mean?" Snow's face stood out of all the shocked ones.

"I don't want to marry him."

Emma turned to the long-haired brunette woman, the only one not shocked by the revelation.

"Regina, you were right. My happy ending isn't a man."

"Emma, you can't be serious," David interjected.

"I am." She shrugged, finally feeling able to move freely for the first time that day.

Regina stole her attention again, an inappropriate smile playing on her lips. "If your happy ending isn't a man, then what is it?"

Emma took a second to consider her options. She could lie and say her happy ending was her family, or she could even say she wasn't sure yet, and hold off the confession for another, more private occasion. But she knew herself, and she knew that if she didn't say it now, she would forever hold her peace, as the saying goes. "You."

A collective shock ran round the congregation, including a "Swan, you can't be serious!" From her now ex-fiancé.

"You really mean that?" Regina asked, her smile shrinking, more out of curiosity than regret.

"I do." Emma shook in her spot, wanting nothing more than the ground to swallow her whole. She shouldn't have said anything! She knew Regina didn't like her that way!

It took only a second for Emma's nerves to disappear, only taking a smile from her secret crush to calm them.

"You knew." Her head tilted at the realization, returning Regina's growing smile.

"Believe me, Miss Swan, you're not the most subtle woman I've had check out my ass."

Ignoring their son's cries of dismay and a quick grimace from both Charmings, Emma held out her hand, allowing Regina to give her help down from the small platform constructed especially for the wedding. Oh, that's right! The wedding!

"Killian." Emma turned back to the stunned man who was doing his best to hide his upset. "I'm sorry. I really am. I really thought I loved you."

"Aye." The leather dressed man spoke, half-avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "So did I. But I'm happy for you, I guess. Can't say I didn't suspect there was something going on between you and the lady."

"There wasn't. Or at least, I didn't think so."

"You better not have second thoughts about us." Regina joked, squeezing her new girlfriend's hand. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

"What about the wedding?" Emma asked. She hadn't quite considered the implications of her words, though.

"Excuse me?"

"Wait, no!" Her face went red with embarrassment. "I wasn't asking that. I swear."

Regina giggled, tugging their hands in a tease.

"Don't worry about it, Emma." Snow spoke up, still obviously processing her daughter's admission.

"You sure, Mom?"

Her father squeezed her shoulder, offering her an accepting smile. "Go, Emma. We've got things here."

"Thank you." She whispered to both parents, her cheeks hurting with how happy she was feeling- how every bride should be able to feel on their wedding day.

She and Regina made their escape through the fire doors, leaving the room of buzzing townsfolk all debating whether who'd seen it coming and how long Emma and Regina had liked each other. Regina turned to her girlfriend once they'd made it out of earshot of the hall.

"You really picked your timing." She joked, her smile also threatening to break the edges of her cheeks.

"Hey, I didn't know!"

"I gave you every chance!"

"It's not my fault you're just too gosh darn sexy in that dress. You've been distracting me all day with that ass!"

Regina's face grew more solemn, taking both of Emma's hands in her own. "Is that really the reason you've been distracted."

"No. But it doesn't matter now. I feel like I can finally breathe." Emma laughed, her nerves spewing through her throat.

She really did feel as if a hundred-pound weight had been lifted off of her. She'd been suffocating in her engagement to Hook, and the less than appealing straight sex hadn't done anything to help that feeling. Only now was Emma feeling the true stress of the day. Everything she'd been holding back, every little emotion and protest, came bubbling up. She could feel it physically… Physically?

Her eyes widened at the sudden sensation of bile in her throat. She barely managed to escape Regina's grip and turn to the plants next to her before it released. It chundered past her lips, making her gag several times. Only when the event was over did she feel Regina's hands on her back, stroking up and down in a soothing manner.

"Glad you chose to puke on the grass and not me, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed, wincing at the flushed feeling in her cheeks. "I ruined my dress." She commented, looking down at the mess of yellow and green stains down the front of her pearly white frock.

"Might be for the better. That dress is hideous!"

Emma glared at her girlfriend before laughing. She really did hate this dress.


End file.
